


I'll Have A Blue Christmas

by broadwayblainey



Series: Blue Christmas [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Kurt finds hot chocolate, a place to stay and a new friend all in one night.Part two of my Blue Christmas series and for the Klaine Advent prompt: Key.





	I'll Have A Blue Christmas

Blaine’s hand was still tightly wrapped around his as they stood outside the closed pub. It was a cute place; small and squished between two bigger, more imposing buildings. The wooden window frames were painted green and flaking and the narrow black door was covered with posters for bands. Cute and quaint but, closed nevertheless.  
   "I was so sure this one would be open,“ Blaine sighed, he visibly slumped in disappointment, which was kind of adorable.  
   "Why? It’s -” he paused to look at the clock on the wall of a church just down the road. “just gone four on Christmas morning.”

   "Do you not know the story of Christmas Kurt?“ Blaine asked, turning his head to look at him. "They’d been on their feet all day, they had nowhere to go, they were looking for an inn …”  
   "Yeah, that’s exactly like this.“  
   "Wait!” Blaine said loudly, eyes wide.  
   "I can practically see the lightbulb above your head right now.“  
   "I have an idea,” Blaine said, ignoring Kurt’s sass. He pulled him back down the road they had come from. “Follow me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s your preference between mint and salted caramel?” Blaine asked, studying the limited supply of hot chocolate in front of him. They were in a deserted supermarket. Well, almost deserted; there was a middle-aged man that was seemingly following them around the store who was currently pretending to browse the selection of tea bags.  
   "I really don’t have one,“ he said, pulling his focus away from the stranger and back to Blaine. He was beginning to feel a little antsy again so he fisted his hands in the pockets of Blaine’s coat and buried half of his face in the red scarf around his neck.  
   "That’s not a good enough answer, Kurt,” Blaine sighed, standing up straight with a bottle of mint chocolate cocoa in one hand and salted caramel in the other. “You need to choose.”  
   "I’ll have what you’re having.“  
   "Aw, like When Harry Met Sally, cute. You still have to choose.”   
   "Blaine, I really don’t mind, you’re paying so just pick what you want,“ he insisted. It was stupid of him to leave the house the morning before with nothing but his phone in his pocket. But, his mind wasn’t exactly on practicality. "And please hurry because I’m fairly sure that man over there is a public masturbater so, I’d like to leave soon.”  
   "Oh, who?“ Blaine turned with all the subtlety of a foghorn, and then put one of the bottles back on the shelf, keeping the mint one. "Merry Christmas to you, sir,” he called, waving at the man down the aisle. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and they sprinted away, towards the checkouts.  
   "Oh, my God, you’re insane,“ Kurt said, but he was laughing, he didn’t know how Blaine kept making him do that. Their linked hands were swinging towards them as they ran. "You know, you can let go now. I’m all warm.”  
   "Yes, my dear, but you are a flight risk,“ Blaine whispered as they came to a stop in front of a greyhaired older woman behind the counter. Blaine placed the hot chocolate in front of her and started digging in the pocket of his jeans for money, not letting go of Kurt. The lady smiled at them.  
   "How long have you two been together?” she asked, scanning their item.  
   "Three years,“ Blaine said.  
   "Six months,” Kurt said at the same time. The cashier looked at them both, confused.  
   "What we mean is,“ Blaine started, sliding £2 in small change onto the counter. "We’ve been together for three years, but married for six months.”  
   "Oh, well, congratulations,“ she said sweetly, handing Blaine his receipt. "And merry Christmas.”  
   They left the warmth of the shop and braved the cold air outside. They stopped for a moment in the doorway, Blaine clearly thinking. He nodded his head to the right and started walking.  
   "This way,“ he announced.  
   "Where are we going?” Kurt asked.  
   "Home.“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine bent down in front of a yellow wooden door in a small block of flats. He lifted the welcome mat and found a key, twisted it in the door and opened it, walking inside and waving Kurt in behind him.  
   "Whose apartment is this?” Kurt asked. Blaine put his finger to his lip, shushing him.  
   "They’re asleep,“ he said, completely unhelpful. He walked through the living room; it was pretty spacious for a flat, two dark blue sofas faced a TV, a coffee table between them. Kurt followed him into what turned out to be the kitchen, which was small with white cabinets and countertops and a table with four mismatched chairs.  
   "Who’s asleep?” he asked, voice lower.  
   "Aoife and AJ,“ he answered. "Sit down,” he said and pulled out one of the chairs for Kurt to sit on.  
   "Who are they?“  
   "They live here,” he said and started boiling the kettle. He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out two big mugs, standing up on his toes so he could reach.  
   "You’re really not being very helpful,“ Kurt told him, taking off his coat and scarf and putting them on the back of his chair. Blaine sat in the chair next to him, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.  
   "They’re my friends,” he said. “They’re a couple, they’ve been together for, like, five years. I met Aoife at work just after I moved here, we’re having a kind of orphans Christmas.”  
   "You’re an orphan?“  
   "I said ‘kind of’” he said. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. “I don’t talk to my parents.”  
   "Why?“ Kurt asked. Blaine sighed and got up to make their drinks. "Sorry, I wouldn’t normally ask a man I just met today that type of question but, this isn’t really normal.”  
   "Isn’t it?“ Blaine said, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Kurt. "So, you’ve never been talked off a bridge by a strange man and then stayed up all night trying to find hot chocolate with him?”  
       "No,“ Kurt sighed. "This is a first. And, like you said, I was about to jump off a bridge, so you have to be nice and answer my questions.”  
   "Oh, wow, it’s taken you less than three hours to start using that as an excuse,“ he said, sitting down and putting the mugs down on the table. Kurt wrapped his hands around his, warming himself. "But, I’ll bite. I’m gay and they don’t like that.”  
   "You’re gay?“ Kurt asked, blowing on his drink and taking a small sip. Blaine nodded. "Me, too.”  
   "Yeah, I guessed when you said husband earlier,“ he said, and Kurt winced slightly. It was quiet for a moment, awkward for the first time since they had met. It dawned on Kurt suddenly, he didn’t know Blaine. What was he doing here? "I’m sorry.”  
   "No, no. It’s okay,“ he assured him. It was, he supposed. Blaine knew about that, about some of it anyway. There was really no point in being shy now. "You said you met Aoife at work. What do you do?”  
   "I’m an actor,“ he said, and his face lit up. "I’m in rehearsal for a musical right now, that’s why I was out so late. I’m convinced the director is half dragon.”  
   "A musical?“ Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, sipping his drink. "I used to sing.”  
   "Really? What do you do now?“  
   "I design clothes for TV shows and stage shows, actually,” he stopped for a second. “At least, I did,” he sighed, looking down into his hot chocolate, feeling like he couldn’t quite look Blaine in the eye. Blaine just reached up and held his hand, squeezing it lightly.  
   "Happens to the best of us.“  
   "I know, I just loved that job,” he sighed. “And my husband, but I think I loved the job more,” Blaine laughed and Kurt joined him.  
   "What’s he like?“ Blaine asked. Kurt swallowed thickly. "You don’t have to tell me.”  
   "It’s okay. He’s a good guy,“ he bit his lip, inwardly debated how to go on. "Just not the one for me.”  
   "Fair enough, I won’t pry,“ Blaine said. "Fair warning, though; my friends are wonderful people but they’re nosy. And they don’t understand boundaries very well. So, they will ask you questions but, if you don’t want to answer them, tell them to fuck off.”  
   "Will do,“ Kurt laughed. "You were right, though, what you said.”  
   "I always am,“ Blaine said, tipping his mug up and emptying the remaining liquid into his mouth. "But which part?”  
   "The part about me realising that everything is fixable before I hit the water,“ he said, voice quiet. "It is. It might not be how it was before but, it’s fixable. I feel kind of stupid now.”  
   "You shouldn’t,“ Blaine whispered. "I know how you were feeling, how hopeless. Don’t feel stupid for feeling that. It’s awful, but it’s how you felt.”      
   "I just feel like I don’t know where to start, to put everything back together.“  
   "Okay,” Blaine said, and he gave Kurt a small smile. “Just one step at a time.”  
   Kurt nodded. One step at a time, he could manage that. He’d spend the day with Blaine and his friends, it was weird but weird can be good. Weird is better than spending Christmas day alone with his husband, barely talking and then fighting when they do talk. Then he’d find himself a new job. Easier said then done but, one step at a time. He yawned widely.  
   "Do you want to nap before the day starts?“ Blaine asked, putting their empty mugs in the sink.  
   "No, I’m already crashing your Christmas, I can’t crash in your bed, too.”   
   "Well, it’s not my bed, it’s Brian’s and he won’t be here until later, he won’t even know,“ Blaine said.  
   "Is Brian your boyfriend?” Kurt asked, going for nonchalant and probably failing.  
   "Jealous?“ Blaine said, turning his head to the side and smiling.  
   "Devastatingly so,” he sighed dramatically, Blaine chuckled.  
   "No, he’s a friend and spending the night and morning at one of his many conquests house so, the beds free if you want it,“ he said, and yawned himself, stifling it behind his hand.  
   "That would be really great actually, I haven’t slept in, like, three days.”  
   "I’ll show you to the room,“ he stood next to Kurt and offered his arm. "Sir?”  
   "Thank you, sir,“ Kurt replied, taking his arm and following Blaine to a room through one of the doors in the living room.   
   The bedroom was messy. Clothes covered most of the room and the chair that stood next to the bed, men and women’s clothes of varying seasons and occasions. The curtains were open, so the morning sunlight was beginning to stream into the room, illuminating a patch on the unmade bed a muted yellow.  
   "Excuse the mess, he’s a real scatterbrain,” Blaine said, kicking clothes out of the way so Kurt could make his way to the bed.  
   "It’s fine,“ he replied, voice low. Blaine was busying himself making the bed, pulling the blankets back so Kurt could climb in, and he did at Blaine’s request.  "By the way, just so you know for tomorrow, AJ uses they/them pronouns, okay?” Kurt nodded. “Okay, do you need anything else?” he asked.  
   "Other than a hot chocolate, a place to sleep and somewhere to spend Christmas?“ Kurt said, settling into the pillows. "I’m good, I think.”  
   "Good,“ Blaine said, smiling and turning to leave. "I’ll let you sleep.”  
   "Blaine?“ Kurt asked before he got to the door. He turned, an eyebrow raised. "Thank you.”  
   "Don’t mention it,“ he said. "Things will get better, Kurt, I promise.”  
Kurt believed him.


End file.
